Our One Perfect Day
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: My version of Harry Potter focusing on two main characters: Harry & Hermione. How should it end?
1. Chapter 1

**First, a sudden idea struck my mind to make a video of this story, you can find the link in my profile**

**Then I thought I would like to write it. **

**I think that Hermione & Ron are a bad idea and Harry & Ginny are just awful together. I mean, Ginny looks exactly like his mother, groose! Even though... they just don't match so well...**

**So this is how I see it:**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione:<em>

I was sitting on the stairs in the castle… waiting… waiting for him to come back to me.

Where are you Harry? What is it that takes you so much time?

Then Ron got up.

He didn't even look at me. He was here only because he wanted the war to end as soon as possible, not because he supported me or Harry. No, we'd lost that a long time ago…

Still… it was Ronald's fault in the first place and I didn't regret anything.

Ron got up when Harry showed up.

When he was making his way to us I saw something in his face that made me frozen.

Something disturbing. Something deadly… A difficult decision had been made. The biggest in his life. I could sense it.

"Harry?" I asked completely surprised when he walked right by us not even looking at us.

He stopped and then slowly turned round looking at me while ignoring Ron completely.

"What is it Harry?" I squealed. "What is it that you know?"

He took a deep breath and spoke:

"There is a reason why I can hear them… the horcruxes… I think I've known for a while… and I think you have too…" His eyes… so full of pain… my heart so full of pain! No! _Don't say what I think you want to say!_ I thought shivering.

"I'll go with you," I said swallowing my tears.

"No… kill the snake… kill the snake and then is just him…" He could say no more.

I thrust myself into his arms knowing that it was the last time he held me.

It hurt so badly!

"I love you…" I heard him whispering into my ear. It was the very first time he said that. There was no doubt anymore, no thinking what actually was proper or not or who we hurt, it was just it, simple. "I love you…" he repeated… "and… wherever you'll feel lonely… just picture yourself our one perfect day."

"I love you…" I cried and let him go.

He had to go. He had to make the ultimate and last sacrifice to save us all. To save the mankind.

I watched him walking away, then down the stairs and I couldn't bear it any longer…

_Picture yourself our perfect day…_ so I did…

…and I think he did too…

"Hermione…" Ron got closer to me. "I know I was a jerk and I know I was mad at you two almost without a reason but you have to understand…"

"I understand, Ron!" I growled at him. "But this is not the time!" I sat down again hiding my face in my hands.

He sat right beside me and tried to hold me but I moved away so he just left me there.

"If I could do anything… I would…"

"Yes… so would I," I whispered bitterly.

* * *

><p><em>Harry:<em>

So that was it.

After all… I had to die…

When I finally knew what I wanted from life… I needed to give up all of this…

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair! Why did I have to be raised and protected only to be killed in the end?

Why hadn't Dumbledore let Voldemort kill me a long time ago? He could've found his bloody horcruxes himself! Or with help from other wizards! It'd been easier to left me with it! With all of those bloody riddles to solve! And then… when I'd thought I could be happy when it finished… to kill me.

* * *

><p><em>From the perfect day…<em>

Hermione is sitting on the one stair in their tent.

She's so sad…

Harry is watching her, looking at the locket hanging on her neck and then… a sudden idea comes to his mind.

He's coming toward her.

She's raising her head to look at him. What is it that he wants?

He's reaching his hand out to her.

He let her know he wants her to dance with him to the music on the radio.

She hesitates.

Then she stands up.

He takes the locket away from her neck and puts it aside.

Then, he takes her hands and starts dancing.

She looks at him puzzled but she follows anyway.

She smiles when he turns her round and let her turn him too.

They are dancing.

The world stops.

Only the two of them exist…

…and then he… completely out of the blue…bends over and kisses her…


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry:_

Harry was slowly walking toward the forest. He wasn't ready to die so he was stalling. But who was? Who the bloody hell was ready to die just like that?

He could just run away, take Hermione and just teleport them from outside of the castle to some nice and beautiful place.

But he couldn't. He couldn't condemn the whole world to die for him, he couldn't let Voldemort enslave people and kill a thousand of muggle-borns. He just wouldn't be able to live with himself.

As long as he was alive – Voldemort was alive and the prophecy he'd heard a couple of years ago made a perfect sense now. Why hadn't he figured it out earlier? _No one can live when the other survives…_

Now it was so obvious and clear. How could had he been so stupid? Dumbledore had known for sure but even Hermione hadn't realized it then… maybe she'd just refused to. That was possible. We didn't see want we didn't want to see…

He remembered the first time he'd seen her. She'd been so annoyingly conceited and then… the disguise had been dropped and she'd become one of his best friends. He hadn't been even thinking about her in the romantic way until he'd finally kissed her.

In the tent. When they'd been dancing together.

Fact, he'd been in kind of a relationship with Ginny but how a person that had been so young could had be one hundred percent sure it'd been real love? Exactly.

He'd always thought that Hermione and Ron would end up together but not…

He'd gotten between them pushing Ginny away.

One kiss – it'd been enough to make him realize that he'd only loved one person in his life and all the others… it'd just happened on the spur of the moment and then slowly gone away… exactly like with Cho.

They'd both known they would hurt those two important people in their lives – Ron and Ginny, but the passion that they'd suddenly discovered had been too overwhelming…

…The stone… he had his Snitch in his pocket. He put it out…

…he saw his family…

…they were here right beside him…

…they would be here to the very end…

…they made this path a little easier to bear…

…but still…

Hermione wasn't here…

* * *

><p><em>Hermione:<em>

I felt it. I could feel it in my chest. He was going to die soon… right now…

How…

No… I couldn't picture this in my head. I had to be strong… at least as long as I would make sure that Voldemort would be dead.

Then I would just go away… run away! To some place quiet… and…

…'and all you'll feel will be grief and unbearable torments… in your heart…'

I shook my head.

I had to come back home to my parents. Reverse the spell…

And what next?

_One perfect day…_ I thought remembering Harry's sudden and unexpected kiss...

* * *

><p>They faces so close but yet not touching…<p>

Then he bends over and kisses her…

She's shocked but not with the kiss itself, she's shocked with the feeling that the kiss brought…

They look each other in the eyes and then after a few seconds they jump to each other. They're kissing hard. The delicacy is gone. Their lips crashing…

Harry's kisses are harder, even violent, hangry, but she loves it and soon she slids her hands under his sweater… under his shirt, touching his torso.

He raises her up and pushes her onto the bed.

They both have never felt something like this before.

Pure desire and passion.

They don't even notice that they're almost naked.

Then Harry stops kissing her, he reaches to her bra and gently undoes it.

Then she feels his lips on her breast and she's moaning.

She helps him get rid of his pants and tells him to wait.

She reaches for her wand to cast a spell. The birth control spell.

Then she feels him inside and her body is writhing under his.

They look each other in the eyes and know that they've gone too far to ever back out, they don't even want to…

Harry starts moving, slids in and out and she's scraping his back with her finger nails.

They both get even closer and after a while they reach their peak breathing heavily.

Then, Harry moves aside.

"Hermione…" he starts but he doesn't know what to say. "I… We…"

"I thought… I thought you really loved Ginny…" she says and regrets it the very same moment. How could she bring Ginny into this like that?

"I guess… something… just died in this relationship... I thought you liked Ron…"

"For a moment… but I can't imagine living with somebody like that… we would quarrel all the time. Can you imagine?"

"I guess I can…"

"So, what happens now?"

"I think… I think we should focus on the war and then… I suddenly discovered I have feelings for you… I would've never expected that…" he says honestly while raising himself on his elbow and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah… me too…"

"So, let's forget about the whole world just for tonight…" he whispers and kisses her again…

She smiles, nods and kisses him back…


	3. Chapter 3

_The Day After:_

They woke up lying next to each other.

If they were afraid that this would be weird… they didn't have to anymore because it wasn't.

They smiled and then Harry kissed her again.

"It's so natural and so right," he said surprised. "Why didn't we figure it out before?"

"We couldn't see what was right in front of our eyes. Such a cliché," she answered and got up. "Breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, I'm starving. I must have lost a lot of calories."

"Not only you…"

"You know what's the worst part?"

"Yeah?" she said putting some clothes on and rubbing her hands from the sudden coldness. It was also the high time to leave this place. Maybe now they could go somewhere where would be much warmer.

"If Ron didn't leave… we wouldn't…"

"I know. Let's not talk about this... So, what d'you say? First breakfast and then we're leaving?"

"No."

"No?" she turned to him in surprise. "So, what are we going to do?"

"First… we're going to do this," he got closer with a mysterious and hungry look in his eyes, then with one quick motion dropped everything from the table on the floor catching her and pushing it on it.

"You know what I love right now about being a witch?" she whispered into his ear when he was kissing her neck.

"What?"

"That you can just drop everything from the table and even if it's broken only one spell is enough to put it back together and in the right place in split of a second."

"Yeah… you see how much we understand each other? Both raised by muggle families…"

And they were kind of together. Kind of - because none of them spoke loudly about their feelings, they also never said at loud that they were a couple.

They lived in the moment, knew the biggest war was coming and they might both get killed so the famous 'carpe diem' was their philosophy.

Situation got worse when Ron got back.

"Hermione?" she heard Harry's voice and smiled. He'd gone somewhere during his night watch and she was starting to be a little concerned by now.

She rushed out of the tent with intention of giving him a lesson, she didn't want to be left like that again but... she suddenly stopped.

"Ron?" she whispered unable to speak loudly becasue of shock.

"Yeah… ee… Ron saved my life this night and destroyed the horcrux." Harry raised his hand with destroyed locket in it.

"But… what the hell were you thinking?" Hermione burst toward Ron. "You just left us!"

The true was it didn't matter how wrong it felt – she wasn't happy to see him.

It would be the same if Ginny suddenly came…

What was she supposed to say to him?

So, she acted like she was mad at him and couldn't even speak to him at the moment.

Then she heard him talking about some little light which had come from the deluminator but he'd actually felt it in his heart… while he'd been thinking about her…

Hermione got back into the tent, angry, so Harry followed her.

"Hermione?"

"What will we do?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"Tell the truth?" he suggested. "I think it's the obvious thing to do unless you… you just want to forget everything that happened between us because he's back." Sudden pain in his voice.

"Harry! Why would you think like that?"

"Oh, forget it." He went outside.

What was it with boys and jealousy? They were even worse than girls, she thought.

Ron got in.

"Hermione…"

"Not now, Ron," she growled at him and didn't even care about how it would look like. She ran after Harry.

"Harry!" she caught his hand and led him far away from the tent so Ron couldn't see them but not so far so they would stay in the area she'd enchanted.

"Is it true, Hermione?" Harry asked looking in her eye and for the first time she saw obvious fear about their new relationship in his.

"Are you scared that… I'll leave you?" she asked. For a while she wanted to say something else but changed her mind quickly.

"Maybe… and so what? Does that make me a jerk?"

"No, of course not," she giggled. "That's make you jealous. We both agreed that all that happened to us was thanks to Ron? Because he left? We knew how wrong it sounded but we would never… and what happens now? We'll tell him but what will happen? We won't have this tent only for ourselves anymore."

"You are getting… dirty," he laughed and kissed her.

"And maybe we won't have another chance to be alone again… and you know, I'm wearing a skirt right now…"

* * *

><p><em>Ron:<em>

Ron got out of the tent. What was happening out there? What was it that made Harry and Hermione acting so strange? He felt that it had nothing to do with him anymore.

He followed them and…

It was the biggest shock in his life.

Yes, the biggest, screw You-Know-Who, screw everything else, every single bizarre creature, even the big spiders in the Forbidden Forest. THAT was the biggest shock – exactly what was happening right now in the middle of the forest.

Harry and Hermione.

Her back was supported by a tree while she was kissing Harry.

Passionately and wildly.

And that wasn't even the worst part.

Ron couldn't not notice that their bodies… were so close… that her skirt was up… that Harry's pants were unzipped… that… he was making love to her…

No, you could make love in bed, Ron thought, when you couldn't even stop it for a while because your best friend was back… when you could do it in the woods… where anybody could see you – even if no one was up there – it was just fucking.

Ron came back to the tent and decided to wait for them.


	4. Chapter 4

_The past:_

Harry and Hermione went back to the tent, smiling and holding hands.

"Ok, first we have to talk to him," she said while unwillingly letting go of him.

"Ron…" Harry said when they got inside.

Ron was sitting in a chair while twisting his palms and playing with his fingers.

"Ron…" Hermione spoke too.

"Just… don't," he stopped them.

"What is…"

"How long?" he just asked.

"How long what?" Harry was surprised.

"How long you two have been fucking when the whole world needed you, Harry?" Ron stood up.

"Watch out for your language, mate," Harry said raising his hands to calm him down.

"My language? And what are you doing? What are you showing by your actions right now? You betrayed my sister! And you…" Ron turned to Hermione.

"I… actually… never promised you anything because you were such a coward that you couldn't even make a move on me!"

"Yeah? And Harry did, didn't he? He pushed you into his bed because Mister Famous Harry Potter needed a whore while there was no one else around?"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Harry burst. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU LEFT US IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE AND GOT BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS MUMMY BECAUSE YOU WERE HUNGRY AND COLD. IS THAT WHAT FRIENDS DO? I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID LOCKET YOU WERE WEARING! YOU WERE ALWAYS JEALOUS OF ME AND HERMIONE AND ALWAYS SUSPECTING SOMETHING THAT NEVER HAPPENED! WELL… MAYBE YOU SAW THE FUTURE, YOU WOULD BE BETTER THAN TRELAWNEY…"

"Harry…" Hermione came closer to him to put her hand on his arm. "Don't…"

Ron didn't say anything back.

"We weren't just sitting around or… doing whatever you said we've been doing…" she stammered because the word Ron had used to describe her and Harry's relationship was just wrong and hurtful. It was a true feeling. They needed each other, they… loved each other? But she didn't want to say it at loud too quickly and what was more important – she didn't want to say it right now like that. "We went through another hell when you were in the Burrow so…"

"I didn't go to the Burrow…"

"Ok, I don't care where you actually were…"

"I was trying to find you as soon as I left! Did you hear anything from my speech about the light?" Suddenly, he understood what they'd been thinking at the moment he'd been speaking. "Great, just fucking fantastic."

"Ron, stop cursing, please," Hermione said.

"I almost got killed, so did Hermione. We went to Godric's Hollow and we've really been through Hell…" Harry started again.

"I don't fucking care… WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER?"

"I'm very sorry for what I have done to her but… I was just following my feelings… I promise you that I'll talk to her as soon as I can but… now it's not an option. She's at Hogwarts and I can't just send her a letter there…"

"I won't just go away," Ron said. "I came back to help you two win this war, you want me here or not… I'm staying because I have nowhere to go right now."

"Ron… we really need you… we were selfish, I admit... can we be friends again, please?" Hermione asked.

"I can't even look at you two right now."

They went to see Luna's father because it was too awkward for them to just hang out in the tent. It was very hard for Harry and Hermione not to touch themselves but they decided that they would stay apart for a while until Ron would get softer.

But when they got back from Luna's house they didn't feel good…

When Ron fell asleep Hermione whispered:

"Harry…?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come here? I can't stand being alone anymore."

He smiled and came to her carefully because none of them wanted to wake Ron up.

They snuggled and fell asleep together only to be awoke by Ron's scream.

"Didn't I tell you two I don't want to be a witness of this?"

"What?" Harry rubbed his eyes taking his hand from Hermione's belly. "What are you talking about? We were just sleeping."

"Yeah, right."

"Ron, stop being such a baby," Hermione said and sat on the bed. "We've already done so much to make it easier for you, what do you want from us this time? You know how hard it is not to be able to kiss the person I want to kiss because somebody doesn't want to see this? I'm sorry but the world isn't all about you, you just have to face it and get over it."

Ron got mad and got out of the tent.

"Fantastic…" Harry said sarcastically and followed him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Ron… I know it's hard… you had feelings for her but… you made your decision, remember? You left her so I think I had the right to…"

"To what? To make a move? To use her when she was most vulnerable?"

"You know it wasn't like that…"

"I don't fucking know."

"I told you to stop saying that!"

"And you do what exactly to stop me?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know… maybe I will say the name 'Lord Voldemort' at loud as many times as I want to?"

"Harry, don't!" Ron got really scared, even terrified.

"What's the big deal?" Harry shrugged.

"Oh my God! I forgot to tell you that! I wasn't thinking… watch out!"

And there they were.

Death-Eaters.

* * *

><p>"No! Hermione! Hermione!" Harry was screaming her name because she was screaming.<p>

"Harry, wait… you can't just…" Luna was trying to calm him down.

"She's suffering! That bitch is torturing her!"

Malfoy's Manor. They'd been caught… They were in Malfoy's cellar and Hermione was upstairs with Bellatrix...

"And it's all your fault!" Harry yelled to Ron. "How could you not tell us something that much important?"

"You said the name!"

"I'm always calling him by his name!"

"Did I miss something? Harry, are you and Hermione…?" Luna started but he interrupted her.

"Not now! We must save her!"

Then Doby appeared and saved them all.

When Harry got to Hermione it was too late, she was marked. Bellatrix had cut the word 'mood-blood' on her hand.

"Oh, Hermione… I'm so sorry…" he was stroking her hair while almost crying over her.

"Just take me out of here…" she whispered.

He took her in his arms and they all got to Fleur and Bill's house.

But Doby died…


	5. Chapter 5

_The past:_

It was hard. Hermione was recovering, Doby was dead…

As soon as Harry dug Doby's grave he went to her and was sitting by her side all the time.

"I'm so sorry… I know I blamed Ron but it was all my fault… You suffered because of me, my dear." For a moment he wanted to say 'my love' but he figured he wasn't ready for that just yet.

"It's no one's fault," she said stroking his hand while lying in his arms. "At least we know where to look for another horcrux. We should talk to this goblin…"

"First you two must recover… he was down there a little longer that you and let's not forget about Olivander… I have questions for him too." He kissed her temple, then she turned her head to reach his lips.

"Have you ever thought it would be like that? Me and you? Together?" she asked.

"No," he answered honestly. "But we always ask for something else and in the end we get something different, better and then we can't believe how could we have asked for the first thing."

She smiled and in this moment somebody knocked on the door.

It was Ron.

"Ok… so… ehhhmm… I won't say I approve what you two got yourselves into but… we need to end this war, right? So let's do it together, like always. Then we'll see where we'll go with it."

"Ok," Hermione smiled to him.

Still, they weren't ok, there was some awkwardness among them and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

><p>After a while they went to Gringott's and then… Harry felt Volemort in Hogwart's…<p>

The first person he saw when the three of them got inside the castle was Ginny.

It was obvious she was happy to see him but Harry couldn't just come over to her and tell her the truth. Not now. Not like this. Not among so many people.

Good thing was he wasn't holding Hermione's hand at the moment, it would only hurt Ginny. He had to tell her the truth alone and she needed to hear it for the first time from him.

Fortunately, he managed to avoid her somehow. He had something else to do first.

Then he wouldn't even have to say anything because he knew he was going to die.

The only thing that mattered was Hermione, he had to tell her that he loved her before he would leave her forever.

So he pulled her close and whispered those two words into her ear.

Those two words they both had wanted to say for so long but none of them hadn't had the courage to say it first.

Now it seemed so stupid… it was obvious that what they had was love… and people shouldn't be afraid of love. Life was too short for that… now they found out about it so violently.

It would be so much sweeter if every time they'd made love to each other, every time they'd touched, every time they'd kissed or simply slept together they would've said it, simply: _I love you._

The time came.

The final one.

And he was gone… Harry went to face his death and she couldn't follow…


	6. Chapter 6

_Present Day:_

_Harry:_

Something unexpected happened… he didn't die. He came back.

Although he had to stay quiet and pretend he was dead it was so hard… Voldemort had to be killed first, then Harry was allowed to go find his love.

She was all he could think of on the way back to the castle when Hagrid was caring him.

He knew she would see his 'dead body' in a moment and didn't want her to suffer like that but he had no choice.

He had to be strong and so had she.

"Your great Harry Potter… The Boy Who Lived… is dead!" he heard Voldemort yelling and then heard Ginny's scream.

So, Ron hadn't told her, there had been no point anymore. Now Harry had another problem… It wasn't first Voldemort, then Hermione anymore… it was first Voldemort, then Ginny and then – finally – Hermione.

He owed it to Ginny. He'd led her by false hope. They'd broken up in the end of his six year at Hogwart's but she'd been too persistent and then they'd been left with no idea if they'd actually been a couple or not.

He started to listen to Neville's speech.

When would be the perfect moment? Harry thought…

* * *

><p><em>Hermione:<em>

When I saw his body I was frozen, unable to move, unable to scream.

Ginny was screaming for me…

It was so wrong but what I could do about that?

Harry was dead… How could he…? How could I for all those years had not seen him in the way I saw him now?

It was too late. We didn't have time anymore. The time we'd actually had… we'd known each other for seven years!

Ron put aside all his personal views and I felt his arms closing around me in a friendly gesture I really appreciated and needed.

Ginny was held by her father.

Then… after Neville's speech which had been so touching that made me started to cry again… Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and ran away!

Wild and strong sound came out of my chest.

HE WAS ALIVE! WE HAD MORE TIME! WE COULD…

I cried again but this time from happiness…

I ran back to the castle. I had to find him… help him…

* * *

><p><em>Harry:<em>

I didn't see Hermione anywhere and then Neville killed the snake with the sword of Griffindor.

I was so close to victory…

It happened.

I just couldn't believe it.

I happened! Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Riddle was finally dead and I was finally free! Free of everything, of my journey, of my troubles, of being hunted like an animal, free of duties toward people, free of prophecies… For the first time in my life I was a completely free man... and I would be to the rest of it.

I had, just HAD TO find her.

Hermione.

I wasn't thinking about Ginny at all.

My mistake… I was so blinded by my feelings…

I ran straight to the Great Hall, ignoring every single person on my way, there was only one person I wanted to see now and it was...

She wasn't there… she wasn't in the Great Hall… So, I turned to get out of there and...

* * *

><p><em>Hermione:<em>

I saw it. I saw it from the window. Harry finally defeated Voldemort.

He was standing there for a while. Alone in the battlefield. I knew exactly what he was thinking about.

We were finally free… we could start a new life… together...

The world suddenly was full of possibilities…

I ran down the stairs.

I needed to hold him right now, needed to be in his arms, needed his lips against mine, needed to feel his heartbeat and find out on my own that it wasn't a dream, that he was really alive, that it wasn't his ghost. That it was Harry. Flesh and blood.

I couldn't imagine any other man I could spend my life with. I knew it'd happened quickly but dramatic events made things go faster than usual.

I ran to the Great Hall…

* * *

><p>They noticed each other in the same time.<p>

She was standing in the door.

He was standing in the centre of the Hall.

They couldn't see Ginny coming toward him from the back.

They couldn't see Ron's face who was standing right behind Hermione… he wanted to warn them but they didn't see anything and anybody but themselves, nothing mattered, only them and their love.

They ran towards each other in the same time what surprised Ginny and made her stop walking. It surprised all of the people in the Hall, every pair of eyes was focused on their savior right now – on Harry.

When they got to each other they both reached out their hands and took each other's faces in them. They kissed hard and passionately and then put their arms around each other, couldn't be closer in this moment.

Their eyes shut. Their hearts beating in one rhythm. Their breaths joined.

Harry said straight to Hermione's ear:

"Marry me."

"What?" she was shocked and looked at him.

His eyes were honest and she was just about to say 'yes, of course I will marry you, what else could I do?' but…

She woke up and suddenly realized that everybody in the Hall was quiet. The silent was so overwhelming that she was surprised that she and Harry hadn't noticed that before, she knew that probably everybody or at least half of those people had heard Harry's words very well.

And then she saw Ginny's face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry… Oh God…" she said instead of 'yes' and looked at Ron's sister.

Harry followed her eyes seeing her too.

"Ginny…" he swallowed, let Hermione go and started walking toward the red-headed girl. "Ginny… I… there was no way I could write to you… I…"

Ginny ran from him and where she was just right next to Hermione she said clearly and loudly just one word and it was "slut".

Harry followed her leaving Hermione in the middle of the Hall but of course she understood. He had to talk to Ginny.

"Wow… that was… hmm… a very interesting proposal," prof McGonagall finally said to break the silence. "Let's celebrate the victory now."

There was loud again while people started talking at once.

Hermione started crying and left the Hall, Ron went after her.

"Don't…" she said. "Don't you tell me… just don't say a word."

"I wasn't gonna yell at you again, I'm sorry." It sounded like an honest apology from Ron's side.

She was shocked.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Hermione… I was so blinded by jealousy and rage that I didn't realize something."

"What?" she wiped her tears and looked at him.

"That there was actually no way that Harry could tell Ginny the truth and even if it was… it would be cruel to say it in a letter… and… well… you two haven't planned this whole kissing and proposing stuff, it was an accident and I can understand that because you thought he was dead… and then… the other thing… you two didn't waste your time together because you didn't know when you would see Ginny or me again and you didn't know if you would manage to stay alive long enough… so… I just wanted to say… I understand. And I'm sorry for calling you… you know."

"Yeah, your sister took that after you now." Hermione even managed to smile. "I"ll wait for him here, you may go and eat something, I'm sure you're hungry."

He winked but he didn't move.

* * *

><p>"Ginny!" Harry caught her outside. "Wait! We need to talk!"<p>

"Oh, Harry, everything's so obvious!" she exclaimed and stopped.

He finally got to her.

"I can't even look at you right now! What have you been thinking? How long? Have you been seeing her the whole time you were with me?"

"What? No! It happened a while ago when we were hiding, when Ron left us… but… listen, I didn't want it to turn out this way. I wanted to talk to you as soon as I could but… I thought I was going to die and then I actually died and… when I came back… I'm sorry, she was all I could think about… I wanted to tell you the first time I would see you!"

"Your plan was a little ruined, don't you think?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ginny… what is it that you feel for me?" he asked honestly. "Please, tell me."

"I don't know," she simply answered.

"What?" he bobbed his eyebrows in a surprise.

"That's true, Harry, I don't know… I've missed you so much but… they say the absence makes heart grow fonder? Well… I don't think so… I started forgetting you and it scared me. I'm so confused right now. I was sure that we could be together after all of this would end but… I needed to see your face first, talk to you… well, now it's over anyway."

"You know what? I think if you really loved me it wouldn't matter how long I was gone," he said.

"We'll never know… I'm still furious so you may want to get out of my sight for a while," she said turning her back on him.

"At least, please, get back into the castle and celebrate with us. Voldemort is gone…"

"You're right…" she suddenly said turning to face him again and a smile appeared on her face. "We're free… no more hiding, no more tyrant headmaster…"

"Actually… Snape wasn't bad…" Harry started. "Oh, forget it, you'll find out in your own time."

So, they came back to the Hall.

Hermione looked at them unsure what to do but Harry got to her, took her hand and led her back to the Great Hall.

They all went inside and sat among others, celebrating.

Harry couldn't ask for more. He had the love of his life. Ron was obviously his friend again. He'd saved the world…

Just one more thing to do tonight…

He couldn't let those people here celebrating Snape's death too. Ginny had reminded him about him and the right thing to do was to stand up and tell them the truth.

So he did.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime after the ultimate victory:<em>

"Harry?" Hermione opened the door to the new house in the Godric's Hollow and asked with hesitation.

"Come in, my love," she heard him and sighed with relief. "Wow, what is this place?"

"This is our… ehmm… I mean… my house," he stammered a little. He was going too fast. _Slow down, bro_, he thought. "Come in…" He was wearing the best clothes he had and she was wearing an elegant dress just like he'd asked her to. He took her hand and led her through the hall to the living room.

"Wow…" It was a beautiful and spacious living room, the furniture were already there, they were wooden and she loved it. In the middle of the room there was a table with a dinner on it and candles.

"Sit down, please."

"I'm pretty impressed… and I'm not saying it just about the house… I loved the interview," she passed him over the paper.

Yes, Harry had confessed everything what had happened. He'd told the world everything about Tom Riddle's story and his own, even about horcruxes and what was more important he'd shown the world the memories Snape had given to him. Now they were save in Harry's own brand new Pensive upstairs.

"Thank you. How are your parents?" he asked.

They'd been apart for a while. Harry had stayed with Weasleys but it'd been awkward enough for him – every single Wesley had heard his proposal to Hermione and they'd been still suffering after the loss of Fred… - so, Harry had bought a house in Godric's Hollow. It was close to his parents' grave and he wanted to go there very often.

Hermione had come back to her house and managed to reverse the spell she'd cast on her parents.

"So, here we are," she said.

"Yes, here we are… Hermione… when we saw each other right after I was… killed… I suggested something and…"

"It's ok, Harry, if you did it just on spur of the moment I…"

"I was serious," he suddenly interrupted and a spark appeared in her eyes when she looked at him happily. "I'm just so sorry that Ginny… I'm sorry you didn't have the time to give me an answer. It was ruined but I really wanted to do this and… I still do…" He stood up and knelt before her. "Hermione Jane Granger… will you become my wife?" he asked giving her the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

"Of course I will." There it was. The right answer.

He stood up, so did she. They kissed.

"You know what? Screw the dinner… Show me our bedroom…"

He smiled, took her in his arms and carried her the whole way up.

**THE END**


End file.
